1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module for signal transmission used in wireless communication devices and the like, and more particularly, to a Tx module for wireless communications, which includes a plurality of power amplifiers respectively amplifying Tx signals of different frequency bands, and a matching circuit employing a transformer structure for matching with the plurality of the power amplifiers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex terminals have recently been developed, each of which can receive wireless communications services using different frequency bands without being replaced with another mobile communication terminal. For example, in the case of the complex terminals, a single terminal can use wireless communications services using different frequency bands, such as GSM, E-GSM, DCS1800 and PCS1900.
As to the hardware for signal transmission of a complex mobile communication terminal, a Tx module for wireless communications is used to convert a baseband signal into a high-frequency radio signal (i.e., an RF signal), amplify the RF signal and provide the amplified RF signal to an antenna. Particularly, the complex mobile communication terminal handling multiple frequency bands needs to be able to process signals of different frequency bands using one Tx module.
A related art Tx module takes up a large area since it is manufactured using lumped elements for matching circuits and the like used in the Tx module. Particularly, more lumped elements are needed in order to implement a circuit using a plurality of power amplifiers for amplifying a signal of one frequency band. This makes it impossible for the related art Tx module to be small and lightweight.